The present invention relates to an information recording/play-backing apparatus.
The conventional technique provides, for example, a method for simultaneously recording video or audio data in a plurality of channels on an HDD (Hard Disk Drive) in an HDD recorder or a method for recording still image information by two compression methods in a digital camera or the like. For example, there is JP-A-09-284715.
Moreover, JP-A-2004-159225 discloses a method for performing dubbing by a recorder for a combination of a HDD and a DVD (Digital Video Disc) or stopping drive one of the HDD or the DVD by power saving.